Gol And Mia's Return
by The Spazawocky
Summary: What if Gol and Mia weren't dead..... please R&R... It is a little short. REVIEWS WILL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**GOL AND MIA'S RETURN**

**CHAPTER 1**

A year has passed since our heroes, Jak and Daxter, saved the world from cyber Errol and theDark Makers. The great king Damos has been buried, Sig has been made king, and Jak is a hero (again). In Haven City, however, he is still regarded as a 'dark eco freak' by many.

Jak has balanced the dark power inside him which nearly killed him, with a completely different form. Absorbing the power of light eco, he changes into a glowing angel, sprouting huge feathery wings.

Once,when he was out in the dune hopper, he caught sight of a great flash from far away.

After heading back to spargus and getting suplies of food and water, he spent three days of driving, and resting in caves from storms, and came to the light. It had now dimmed. It came from inside a cave. He went inside with Daxter.

"What dy'a suppose it is Dax?" He asked.

"No idea Jak but I smell trouble"

"_No wonder, rodent. You reek of it yourself"_ said a voice.

" Who's there?" Jak shouted.

"_You know us!. You might not remember... it was a thousand years ago"_

"Gol and Mia!" Jak exclaimed.

"_We are no longer feeble humans... we have been wallowing in the greatness of thedark eco for a thousand years. Also, fused with the precursor robot, and the globule of light eco which you so kindly... gave us, we areof the utmostpower."_

"Maybe you haven't caught up on the game." Jak said. "I have more than a _globule_ of both light and dark eco in me."

" Yeah!" Daxter yelled. "You don't wanna piss him off!"

The monster which was both Gol and Mia gasped.

" _Dark eco warrior he was.. Light eco angel he is... Death of you he will be.. the prophecie is coming true."_

The thing screamed. Jak had to cover his ears. When he looked up again, the air was still.

"This is very _very_ bad." Daxter said.

"Let's get back to Spargus. We've gotta warn everyone."

They didn't have too much trouble from Marauders on the way back, but when they were back at spargus, they were in the middle of a battle!The Marauders had infiltrated Spargus.

"Lock and load." daxter shouted.

"ahh come on dax, that is such an overused line." Jak said as he blew a hole in a Marauder with his beam reflexor.

After ten more minutes of fighting, Jak was stabbed in the arm by one of the Marauders swords.

"err Jak?" Said Daxter.

Jak groaned. He shot the man in the face.

"Are you pissed off?" Daxter asked.

"Yes" Jak groaned. "Hold on tight."

" awww crap! Would you please, for the fourteenth time, please carry sick bags!"

"I'll try to remeber next time." Jak promised.

He thought of anger, of pain, of suffering. All these thoughts welled up inside him until they all bursted out onto the surface. He was no longer the Jak we all know... He was Dark Jak.

He went on rampage killing allt the Marauders in his path till Keleki, the general of the Marauders, stood before him. He did not exchange pleasentries, but immediatel lept toward him and tore his throat out. The battle was won. Seeing their best soldier killed as easily as an ant being squashed underfoot, they fled.

In the throne room, Jak discussed what he had seen with with Sig, and Keira, and Ashelin and Torn.

"This can't be coincidence." He said " They have never tried to infiltrate these walls before."

"So then they must have been sent here by Gol and Mia." Said Keira.

"Gol and Mia.Who are they?" Asked Torn.

Jak and Keira explained their quest to turn Daxter backinto a human, and confronting Gol and Mia, and_ supposedly_ killing them with Dark eco.

"we're in big trouble" Said Jak.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_**YUP! IM BACK FOR MORE!**_

Jak was meditating in the light temple.

"Why are you here?" He whispered to himself. "How did you survive?"

He thought of his newly... acquired light powers. He still didn't know how he summoned them. Dark powers were easy. He thought of his father. He only found out that the king of spargus was his father with his dying breath. His torture for two years. But his light powers, they were in a corner of his mind unknown to him. Then he had a thought. If you took all the basic ecos(green,yellow,red, and blue) and mixed them, you got light eco... if you mixed dark and light eco... He knew what he had to do.

He rised.

"Tell me how to do it you bastards!"

Three little orange shapes came around the corner.

"And then I said to her...ha ha ... then give me my trousers back!"

the other two shapes started laughing hysterically.

"Ok you two, how do you mix dark and light eco."

"With great difficulty." said the leader of the two. The third ottsel was now on Jak's shoulder.

"HAH!" He laughed triumphantly.

"I have sickbags!"

"Oh whoopee." said Jak.

"You know what to do."

"unfortunately yes" Sighed Jak. "lets go Dax"

"kay Jak"

The two walked out through the huge doors."

"You do know what hes going to do don't you?" Said the head precursor.

"DUUH no." Said the other

"Well _you_ probably wouldn't." He said.

"You need what?" said Keira.

"A tank of Dark Eco."

"Enough to create a big boom."

"Two gallons?"

"Great."

He took the dune hopper out into the middle of the dessert. He did this secretly. He left daxter back at spargus.He drove it to the top of a cliff. He went to the bottom.

"COME ON!" He yelled.

"COME ON!"

_Do not yell. We are here._

"I know. And I know where you are. For two years I was tortured with dark eco. Funnily enough, They found a huge deposit of it. In the precursor temple. The same deposit in which you were killed in. It is simple. You are inside me. That is how you could tell the marauders the soft spots of attack.

So the only way to kill you, is to kill me. And the only way to kill me, and I have meditated on this you know, Is to combine both light and dark eco inside me.

It was easy now. He thought... of keira.

_Poof!_

He was light Jak. He spread his wings. He could feel the twined consciousness of gol and mia.

He dove into the tank of dark eco.

_**BOOM!**_

Fire spread everywhere. When the smoke subsided, there was nothing left, except something small and shiny.

A couple of hours later, Keira,Torn,Ashelin,and Daxter came to investigate. Daxter picked up the shiny thing.

It was Mar's seal.

_Dark eco demon he was,_

_Light eco angel he was,_

_The prophecy came true,_

_saviour he was,_

_remebered he will be._


End file.
